Thank You
by Liz winterheart
Summary: Poucos fariam por você o que você realmente precisa. Amizade é só uma das formas de amor.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, por que se fosse o caso, Sasuke e Naruto estariam juntos e Sakura estaria dando uns pegas no professor gostosão._

**Warning:** Homossexual content. se você é contra ou não gosta, VÃO SE FODEREM. With Luv.

**NC:** 12+Baseado na história real de um casal gay que conheci que puderam realizar o sonho de ter um filho graças a melhor amiga deles. Achei digno e resolvi escrever.

**N/A:**_ Crianças, sejam como os pandas, eles odeiam preconceito pois são pretos, brancos e asiáticos._

* * *

><p><strong>This is Love<strong>

Foi engraçado quando ouvi o pedido deles pela primeira vez, sim pois são vinte e seis (quase sete) anos de convivência entre brigas, pazes, saídas, viagens, retornos enfim... Amizade. Lembro que no começo não aceitei o que acontecia entre eles, acho que resquício da paixonite infantil que me abateu lá pelos 10, 12 anos de idade por Sasuke. Tínhamos dezoito e começávamos a cursar o ensino superior na mesma instituição. Naruto na educação física, Sasuke no direito e eu na medicina.

E vejo como fui péssima em não aceitar o relacionamento dos dois logo de cara, como amiga deveria ser a primeira a dar apoio. Mas passou, acabei por acostumar com a idéia de que meus dois amigos mais atraentes eram gays e se amavam. Hoje já não consigo formar uma imagem de Naruto sem Sasuke e vice versa, eles são perfeitos juntos.

Descobri que o amor que sinto pelos dois é real, forte e verdadeiro, são meus irmãos que mamãe não pode me dar. E por isso pensava que poderia fazer tudo por eles, tudo até o que me pediram ha uns dois anos atrás, mesmo com tanto receio. Para eles eu era a pessoa ideal, para mim eles não poderiam escolher outra logo após minha formatura, um pouco antes do meu casamento com meu ex professor. Kakashi e eu já estávamos juntos ha pelo menos uns três anos, ele mesmo não se opôs a idéia, tinha criado uma grande amizade com Sasuke e Naruto era como um sobrinho espirracento e muito amado, sendo filho de seu ex professor. O mundo é realmente pequeno.

Me lembro como se fosse hoje, chovia fraco e Kakashi e eu estávamos sentados na varanda do meu apartamento, com as pernas pro lado de fora das grades curtindo o friozinho que o clima úmido e chuvoso trazia, aconchegados batendo papo. O interfone tocou diversas vezes e eu pensei outras mil vezes se era válido ou não abandonar o colo quentinho para atender quem quer que fosse naquele fim de tarde. Mas resolvi ser brava e encarar o chão e Naruto me encararam sérios na porta quando dei passagem para entrarem, ofereci o sofá e perguntei se queriam algo quente para beber. Naruto aceitou o chocolate quente que haviamos feito mais cedo, Sasuke chá. Kakashi sentou-se no outro sofá de frente para os dois começando uma conversa animada com Naruto.

Quando me sentei após servi-los, Sasuke como sempre direto, soltou a bomba:

-_Sakura, meu bem, você sabe que eu e Naruto sempre pensamos em ter filhos e..._

Naruto parou a conversa e Kakashi voltou-se para Sasuke, creio que ele já sabia o que iam me pedir, haviam alguns dias que encontrara os três no apartamento de Kakashi conversando.

- _Sim eu sei, mas o que eu tenho com isso?_

-_Naruto deu a idéia e eu não a achei má, pelo contrário, achei perfeita... Nós queríamos que você fosse a geradora dessa criança._

Meu chocolate quente ficou no meio do caminho entre a mesa e meus lábios, segurei a caneca de porcelana parada no ar por alguns minutos tentando absorver a idéia. Na hora não vou mentir, todos os "contras" foram altos na minha mente, deixando os "prós" bem apagados, tudo passou ante minha cabeça como um filme de nossas vidas.  
>Eu tinha vinte e quatro, recém formada, recém aceita no hospital central da cidade e preparando um casamento. No momento aquilo só me pareceu gozação, entretando a feição cizuda de Sasuke me encarando e os olhos pidões de Naruto me fizeram ver que era real, que meus dois melhores amigos me pediam para gerar o filho deles.<p>

Me virei encarando Kakashi nos olhos, tentando ver o que ele achava daquilo, naquele instante de realização se ele disesse "não", teríamos uma briga bem feia, eu me sentia de uma hora para outra simples e tremendamente honrada em poder fazer aquilo. Afinal era Naruto, o meu bebezão, melhor amigo, saco de pancadas- na adolescência - irmão que queria aquilo, tanto quanto Sasuke e tudo que ele representou na minha formação pessoal.

Kakashi sorriu -_ E então, você não acha uma boa idéia, meu amor?_ - E foi aí que eu sorri, sorri pela minha sorte de ter encontrado um amor tão maior com Kakashi e amigos tão maravilhosos como Naruto e Sasuke. Eu só poderia agradecer a eles e se essa oportunidade veio desta forma, não via porque não.

Já na primeira fertilização engravidei, foram nove meses relativamente tranquilos, Sasuke já não era tão frio como na adolescência comigo, então grávida ele passou a ser um verdadeiro pé no saco desses grudentos e superprotetores, Naruto mais sonhava acordado do que qualquer outra coisa, torrava salários e salários com roupinhas, mamadeiras, fraldas, berço e tudo mais que se possa imaginar que um bebê vá necessitar ou não.

E cada dia mais eles me faziam felizes, hoje lembrando só posso rir de algumas cenas, como quando o bebê mexeu pela primeira vez, eram quatro horas da manhã e estava numa tremenda insônia, nevava e mesmo assim eu sentia um calor absurdo, levantei da cama e fui até a geladeira roubar sorvete, Kakashi dormia a sono alto quando senti a pontada na pele levemente esticada do ventre. - _WOW! Você está aí dentro, não é mesmo?_

Liguei para eles na mesma hora, em vinte minutos estavam aqui em casa semi cobertos de neve, quatro mãos geladas no meu abdome e o bebê resolvera não mais mexer um dos seus pequenos músculos por pelo menos duas horas, quando Sasuke quase dormindo sentado no sofá arregalou os olhos que se encheram de lágrimas. -_ Oe meu amor, o bebê chutou minha mão..._ - Naruto sorriu e deixou a própria mão ser guiada pelo marido até sentir o leve cutucão. Nesse dia choramos os três como idiotas, eles estavam tão grávidos quanto eu.

No dia do parto Sasuke atendeu meu telefonema e agiu relativamente calmo, só notei seu nervosismo quando entreguei a bolsa do bebê em suas mãos e elas tremiam e suavam. Naruto ao chegarmos no hospital correu desembestado pelos corredores atrás de um médico, caiu, escorregou e quebrou a perna, Kakashi havia me posto na cadeira de rodas e nessa altura eu já xingava Sasuke e Naruto a cada contração enquanto esmagava os dedos de meu marido.

Então em quarenta e cinco minutos ela nasceu com 3,240kg, 50cm e uma vasta cabeleira negra, arrepiada como a de Sasuke, chorava a plenos pulmões, tão barulhenta quanto Naruto. A limparam e a colocaram no meu colo e logo tratou de procurar o bico do seio e mamar ávida, quando Sasuke e Naruto na cadeira de rodas, com seu pé engessado pediram para se aproximar.

Eu os chamei com a mão e Naruto acariciou a cabeleira negra, passando os dedos pelo pequeno rosto quando por reflexo ela segurou seu dedo e abriu os olhos pela primeira vez. Verdes e profundos, encaravam Naruto pelo canto enquanto mamava, o pequeno cenho franzido se desfez quando pareceu focar seus pais juntos.

-_ Olá Hikari, eu sou pai... - _Naruto se virou para o marido_ - Porque ele é a mãe, certo pequena? - _apontou para o moreno que sorria hipnotizado.

* * *

><p><em>- Sakura, meu amor, já terminou com esse computador? Preciso de ajuda com Yuki. Ele não me deixa por as meias!<em>

_- Querido não tem mistério por meias em um bebê! temos que chegar cedo na festa de aniversário de Hikari, Sasuke nos esfolará se demorarmos mais._  
><em>- Yare, Yare, só que esse pequeno bebê é tão agitado quanto a mãe!<em>  
><em>- E tão teimoso quanto o pai!<em>

Kakashi com o filho no colo apagou as luzes enquanto Sakura esperava os dois homens de sua vida na porta, Hikari faria dois anos hoje e estava louca para brincar com seu pequeno e aborrecido meio irmão, ver seus padrinhos e comer quanto rámen de porco coubesse em seu pequeno estômago. E assim a vida continuava.

**_ the end._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me prometi que não escreveria mais, não dou pra isso, mas não consigo realmente parar e essa história que deu origem a fanfic é real, amizade é isso, assim forte, puro e verdadeiro. Bom fim de semana crianças, e não se esqueçam, comam seus legumes, leiam bons livros e usem camisinha. <em>**


End file.
